Un battement d'aile contre un battement de coeur
by Azakyo
Summary: one shot sur les dir en grey...


**°Oo Un battement d'aile contre un battement de coeur oO°**

Trois ans déjà... il ne se rendait même plus compte du temps qui passait. Les jours se succédaient : répétitions, écriture, cigarettes, répétitions, écriture, cigarettes... Il ne dormait presque plus, il ne le pouvait plus; dès qu'il fermait les yeux c'était pour voir son visage...et il fallait se résigner, il ne le considerait que comme le chanteur du groupe et peut-être aussi comme un bon ami mais ça n'irait pas plus loin..ça il en était sûr. Il était bien trop attiré par les belles femmes et non par les hommes, qui plus est s'ils étaient petits avec des cicatrices sur la totalité du torse. Alors il se confiait, il racontait tout... tout dans ses chansons...sans jamais donner de nom, mais il confiait...non il criait toute sa peine dans ses textes toujours plus noirs. Il n'en avait parlé à personne depuis ces trois années, il s'était au contraire renfermé sur lui, il était aussi devenu plus agressif notamment avec l'objet de son désir. Les répétitions étaient tendues et les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, ni Lui d'ailleurs. Personne ne comprenait le chanteur, voilà pourquoi il était obligé de passer par ses chansons pour s'exprimer ...parce-qu'il ne pouvait parler de lui autrement que comme ça. Ecrire c'etait sa vie, sans ça, il mourrait. En ce moment, ses pensées étaient encore plus sombres, en concert il se mutilait encore plus, griffures, gencives, poitrine, sauts à même le sol, la tête en sang...il aimait ça voir son sang couler, c'était comme pour se purifier de ce qui n'allait pas, tout les problemes s'en allait avec ce liquide écarlate. Le public aimait ça aussi, alors il ne s'en privait plus et le faisait encore et encore à chaque concert et à de nombreuses chansons.

- Tu devrais faire gaffe, disait Die. Tu vas finir à l'hôpital si tu continus...  
- Die la ferme, j'fais c'que j'veux.

Le roux s'inquiètait...mais à vrai dire les autres aussi, même Lui s'inquiètait pour le petit chanteur. Mais ce dernier ne le voyait pas. Il ne pouvait plus le voir, il était rentré dans sa carapace et ce qui se passait autour de lui ne le touchait plus, c'était un moyen de survivre sans empirer les choses. Et même s'il avait conscience que ce n'était qu'une vie de sursie, il n'avait plus le pouvoir de changer les choses. Sa vie était devenue routine entre ses pensées morbides et les répétitions. Il était las, las de vivre.

- Bon alors, on la commence cette répétition ? Dit-il sechement aux quatres autres.  
- Non Kyô...pas aujourd'hui.  
- Hein ? C'est quoi c'bordel on a un concert dans deux jours !- On a décidé de l'annuler avec Die, Totchi et Shin, répondit le leader.- NANI ? annuler ? Un concert ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi z'avez fait ça ?- Les quatres membres se regardèrent en silence et c'est Kaoru qui reprit la parole.- Kyô, dit-il avec sérieux, on s'inquiète pour toi...tes chansons sont plus noires que d'habitude et en concert on a vraiment peur que tu fasses une bêtise. Je suis pas vraiment sûr que les fans apprécieraient. Et nous non plus on n'apprecierait pas vraiment.

Le petit chanteur baissa la tête, c'était vrai, la dernière fois il avait bien faillit en faire une après avoir brisé le pied du micro et s'etre ouvert le bras avec. Il avait eut envie de se l'enfoncer dans le ventre, il aurait été tellement soulagé après, il aurait été bien au moins.

- Kyô, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Kaoru doucement. Tu ne nous parles plus depuis bien longtemps, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est tes amis tu sais.  
- Ça vous r'garde pas, jetta Kyô.

Le leader était exaspéré par cette réponse. Il l'attrapa violement par les épaules.

- Oh que si ça nous regarde Kyô ! paceque tu es notre ami ! On veut pas te perdre tu entends !  
- Lâche moi Baka !  
- Ok j'te lache mais je te préviens on ne reprendra pas les concerts tant que tu n'auras pas dit ce qu'il y a à l'un d'entre nous. Le prochain et dans une semaine à toi de voir.

Die, Toshiya et Shinya acquièscerent d'un mouvement de tête. Ils avaient vraiment l'air grave. _Alors ils s'inquiètent vraiment ? Même Lui..._ C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait. Il se précipita vers la porte du local et monta sur le toi en sentant monter ces larmes qu'il détestait tant.

Les quatres membres restant se regardèrent interdits. Shinya soupira et suivit le chemin qu'avait prit le blond quelques secondes auparavant. Celui-ci était assis sur le rebord du toit, il pouvait sauter facilement et il aimait ça, savoir qu'il pouvait le faire d'un seul coup aussi facilement qu'un clignement d'oeil.

_Le 24e étage..._

- Kyô ?

Le chanteur broncha à peine en émettant un grognement indistinct.

- Laisse moi Shin !  
- Kyô je crois que tu ne nous suit pas là. Reprends toi bon sang ! On peut pas rester comme ça ! Tu nous parles plus depuis presque un an ...mais pourquoi ! ...enfin j'ai ma p'tite idée mais si j'ai raison, tu es vraiment bête.- Traite moi encore une fois d'idiot et j't'éclate !  
- Calme toi... Bon tu me le dis ?...

Le batteur s'assis à côté de lui mais en gardant les pieds sur le toit. Il resta là un moment observant les graviers, attendant patiement...mais le chanteur ne daignait pas ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose que des insultes.

- C'est Kao ne ?

Le petit blond se figea sur place...comment savait-il ? Il n'avait jamais rien laissé voir, jamais, il y faisait très attention.

- Tu sais tu devrais lui en parler, même si ça n'aboutit peut-être pas mais au moins la tension descendrait d'un cran, tu crois pas Kyô ?...  
- T'en sais rien de ce que j'devrais faire et puis me donne pas d'ordre Shin ! Soit assez content de savoir et si tu en parles à qui que se soit je crois que je te...

Il ressera ses petits poing autour d'un coup invisible et serra très fort autour. Shinya déglutit avec difficulté.

- Tu me prends pour qui Kyô !  
- Je sais pas mais j'te préviens c'est tout.

Des rires se firent entendre en contrebas. Le petit blond se pencha pour voir.  
Kaoru entrait dans une voiture, avec le toit ouvrant on pouvait apercevoir de fines jambes se coller aux siennes.  
Une de ces satanées larmes s'échapèrent des yeux du blond.

- Parles lui en je crois que c'est le mieux...et si tu le fais pas je le ferais quitte à ce que tu m'étrangles mais au moins tu te sentiras mieux Kyô.

Un nouveau grognement sortit de la gorge sèche du chanteur.

- Shin t'as pas intérêt.

Le batteur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour redescendre.

- Shin...

Il s'arreta net mais ne répondit pas.

- ...merci.

Il sortit un sourire triste collé aux lèvres. Die et Toshiya l'attendait dans le local.

- Je crois que la prochaine fois que je vois Kao, je l'étripe.  
- Shin ! T'es moins violent d'hab...qu'est-ce qu'il a f...

Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit du roux et du brun: Shinya qui venait de parler à Kyô et maintenant qui proférait des menaces contre Kaoru...

- Oh...Kyô ?...Kao ? Noooon...!  
- Si et je penses que ce qui le perturbe le plus c'est de le savoir hétéro...  
- Pourquoi il lui en a pas parlé ?  
- Vous connaissez Kyô...soupira Shinya.  
- ah..oui...mais...j'ai peur que Kyô...enfin voilà quoi...  
- c'est pour ça qu'on doit être là pour le soutenir en faisant semblant pour vous deux de rien savoir sinon je me fais tuer.  
- Hum ok Shin...

Un peu plus haut, un petit moineau s'était posé juste à côté du chanteur. Celui ci l'observa, une boule dans la gorge, si seulement il avait des ailes, il pourrait partir loin de tout ça...loin de ses problemes, loin de cette ville, de Kaoru et même de cette planete. Assis sur le rebord du toit il regarda en bas, c'était assez haut pour en finir. Il se leva sans quitter le macadam des yeux.

_...Un immense déploiement d'aile..._

Le lendemain les répétitions avaient repris. Shinya avait dit au leader que Kyô lui avait parlé et avait décidé de maintenir le concert prévu dans une semaine. Cependant Kyô n'avait toujours pas parlé à Kaoru. Comment aurait-il pu « eh salut kao je t'aime c'est dingue hein ? » Non vraiment il ne pourrait pas lui dire et savoir qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance ne l'aidait pas. Il faisait semblant de rien pour éviter que le batteur fasse ce qu'il avait menacé de faire. Il essayait de parler moins sèchement, d'être plus détendu avec les autres.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, la veille du concert, il attrapa tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour l'envoyer valser dans la pièce. Quand il s'endormit sur la moquette épuisé, le sol était jonché de débris de verre, de plumes de coussins, de morceaux de plastique. Il regarda un instant les veines de son poignet, le morceau de verre juste à côté et finit par fermer ses yeux humides en un grand soupir. Il sombra dans un sommeil agité, il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard.

Quelqu'un entreprit de ranger un minimum la pièce, otant rapidement le verre proche du petit corps endormit par terre. Quand ce fut fait, il attrapa le chanteur avec facilité, il ne devait plus manger grand chose pur peser aussi léger...

Le visiteur déposa doucement le blond sur son lit et s'assit à ses côté.

- Kyô...murmura-t-il, tu aurais pu m'en parler...je t'aurais expliqué...Kyô...est-ce que tu pourras me comprendre si je te dis que je ne peux pas, tu es mon chanteur et mon meilleur ami...je ne veux pas te perdre. Kyô s'il te plaît...ne fait pas de bêtises...je tiens à toi malgrè tout.

Le petit corps fragile se tourna légèrement pendant son sommeil dévoilant son torse finement musclé. Sa chemise s'était ouverte lors de son combat contre son appartement. Le visiteur passa une main douce dessus.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir...mais...ce n'est pas possible...toutes ces femmes c'est pour oublier que je ne peux pas t'avoir. Mon petit chanteur...mon petit warumono, je dois me contenter d'une amitié et toi aussi...n'est-ce pas paradoxal tenshi ?...la vie est parfois idiote ne ?...moi je trouve...

Le visiteur déposa un baiser sur le front du blond, il sortit de l'appartement après avoir laissé un verre d'eau au chevet du chanteur.

Quand il se réveilla au petit matin, il resta étendu sur le lit...il se sentait si vide. Il avait fait un rêve affreux dans lequel Kaoru venait lui expliquer qu'il partageait ses sentiments mais qu'il ne pouvait pas de peur de perdre leur amitié...un profond malaise le submergea, il regarda la table de chevet...attrapa le verre d'eau et se l'aspergea sur le visage. Il ne voulait plus y penser, ce n'était qu'un rêve et puis de toute façon même son inconscient avait repoussé l'idée que lui et Kaoru auraient pu...le seul avantage de ce rêve était le fait qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Le chanteur soupira, las et finit par se lever pour ranger son appartement, il se figea en voyant son salon propre, jusqu'aux coussins replacés sur le canapé. Il resta bouche bée...son rêve ?...non...il avait dû émerger quelques instants pour ranger puis s'être affalait dans le lit à demi conscient. Oui c'était sûrement ça, c'était ça ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça...Il fit un brin de toilette et partit à la salle de concert pour la dernière répétition et les balances.

Il avait envie de vomir, il avait mal au ventre et la vue de la personne de son rêve n'arrangea pas les choses.

- ça va Kyô ? Demanda le leader inquièt.  
- Mmmouai a va...  
- tu pourrais faire des phrases correcte quand même.  
- Me donne pas d'ordre t'as aucun droit !  
- Kyô ! lancèrent Die, Shinya et Toshiya au même moment.  
- Ah bon tu le prends comme ça ? Alors okey ! J'te donne pas d'ordre Kyô ! J't'en donne plus tu fais ce que tu veux ! Et si tu veux plus que je te parle non plus tu le dis ça pourra s'arranger !  
- Ben me parles plus alors !  
- Oooohhhh ! on se calme vous deux ! Le concert c'est ce soir j'vous signale !

Shinya s'était interposé, il avait sans doute bien fait car la répétition se déroula à peu près sans incidents du moins entre Kaoru et Kyô qui ne se parlaient plus.

Peu avant le concert, le chanteur partit dans les toilettes, il se sentait mal...il se sentait vide, comme s'il était une enveloppe vide et que son âme était partit loin, loin, un peu comme le moineau sur le toit...

_...je vais prendre 4 secondes et demi de liberté._

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, les projecteurs s'allumèrent sur le quintète qui démarra un concert dont tout le monde se souviendrait.

Kyô chantait, chanson après chanson, s'époumonant sur chacune d'elle comme s'il mourrait à chaque fois. Il se griffait jusqu'au sang puis s'attaquait à ses gencives...le liquide rouge brillait sur sa poitrine nue. Sa chemise s'envolait autour de lui. Des larmes invisibles glissait le long de ses joues, il avait mal, si mal.

Die jeta un coup d'oeil inquièt à Toshiya et Shinya...mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'arreter. S'il continuait il allait se vider de son sang...ce n'était pas possible d'en perdre autant en si peu de temps.

Les perles rouges s'étaient transformées en petits ruisseaux le long de son torse. Les projecteurs l'aveuglaient, il ne voyait même plus le public. Et ce fut ''Mushi'' qui eut raison de lui, en hurlant sa détresse il s'effondra à genou, le poids des larmes était devenu trop lourd à porter pour un si petit corps. Il s'en allait...il le sentait, il partait enfin...il soupira et hurla de nouveau dans le micro avant de s'écrouler par terre, une petite marre rouge commençant à se former autour de lui.

Die jeta sa guitare et se précipita sur Kyô, essayant de le réveiller et attrapant son poignet pour vérifier son pouls.

Toshiya et Shinya lâcherent tout pour aller près de Kyô, Kaoru finit par les imiter après avoir rangé sa guitare tranquillement, pensant à une comédie de la part du blond.

- Son pouls faiblit...  
- Totchi va appeler une ambulance...VITE ! cria le batteur.  
- Il...il va...? essaya Kaoru.  
- Si on fait rien OUI ! hurla Die. Et par ta faute Baka !

Le bassiste fila en coulisse pour appeler tandis que les multiples agents de la sécurité essayaient tant bien que mal d'évacuer le public. Le brun revint rapidement au chevet du petit chanteur trop inquièt pour le laisser plus longtemps. Le leader semblait desarçonné, pourquoi s'imposait-il des règles aussi strictes...voilà où ça l'avait mené...

Il était de nouveau assis sur le rebord du toit, il ne comprenait pas très bien se qui s'était passé. Un hurlement, le noir, le blanc et le toit comme la première fois...  
_Le 24e étage..._  
Il se leva lentement pour observer en bas...seulement le trottoir, seulement la route...personne. Il regarda le ciel au dessus de lui, il était étrangement blanc transparent et vide...tout comme lui...transparent et vide.

- Faites attention en le déplaçant, à trois. 1...2...et 3.  
- Kyô ? Tu m'entends ? T'endors pas ! reste avec nous !  
- Kyô ! Shin a raison on est rien sans toi ! et puis qui c'est qui fera la vaisselle si tu pars ? Tu sais très bien que je déteste faire ça !  
- Nous lâche mon pot' ! on s'est fais des bon délires tout les deux souviens toi ! il faut qu'on s'en fasse d'autre !

L'oiseau passa au dessus de lui, il avait grandit, il était maintenant immense à tel point qu'une seule de ses ailes aurait pu lui servir de couverture. Il regarda à nouveau en bas...pourquoi s'était-il engueulé avec lui un peu plus tôt ?...il était trop dur avec les gens qui l'entouraient, Kaoru n'y était pour rien dans le fait qu'il l'aime, ni dans le fait qu'il soit hétéro...vraiment tout aurait put si mieux fonctionner entre eux, peut-être comme de vrais amis.  
_...un immense déploiement d'aile..._  
Mais il avait était trop bête de tomber amoureux comme ça...il n'aurait pas dû esperer pendant la première année, il n'aurait pas dû faire autant de fan-service avec lui la deuxième année, il n'aurait pas dû arreter de leur parler la troisième année. Finalement...à quoi ça servirait de revenir, à rien...rien du tout...sauf à accroitre son propre malaise alors qu'il pouvait se liberer tout de suite.

- 30 CC de O neg ! vite !  
- Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup plus Docteur...  
- Alors allez en chercher ! Il perd trop de sang bordel !

Il écarta lentement les bras, il se sentait déjà voler. Il imaginait déjà la résistance de l'air contre son torse. L'oiseau s'approcha de lui s'arrètant à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage.  
- Je t'aime Kyô.  
Le silence l'enveloppa, seul le battement des ailes de l'oiseau retentissait à ses oreilles. Il regarda l'oiseau dans les yeux.  
- Je suis désolé Kao.  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui lui ressemblait tellement. L'oiseau l'observait. Les bras écartés il regarda une nouvelle fois le vide, il n'avait plus peur...il était sûr de lui.  
_...je vais prendre 4 secondes et demi de liberté._

- On va le perdre merde ! Il est où ce sang !  
- On en a plus...  
- Mais allez le chercher à l'hôpital Kragan ! et grouillez vous !  
- Docteur ?  
- QUOI ?  
Le médecin tourna la tête vers le moniteur sur lequel une fine ligne verte et horizontale était apparue.  
Le tintement assourdissant, oppressant, retentit dans toute la salle tandis qu'un Kaoru affolé ouvrait les portes à la volée.  
- NOOOOOOOONNN !  
Shinya s'effondra dans les bras du bassiste, Die était figé à côté d'eux. Kaoru se jeta sur le petit corps pour le secouer dans tout les sens. Un infirmier l'attrapa et il se calma soudain, en larmes.

- Kyô...je t'aime.

**°Oo Owari oO°**


End file.
